Otosan
by shamazing
Summary: While walking home from school, Tomoyo and Eriol stop and talk for a while about something they have in common...a dad [oneshot ExT]


"Bye everyone I have to go now" Sakura told her friends the moment their teacher dismissed them.

"Why so early?" Eriol asked her, just before she darted out the door.

"Oh me and Touya are making a feast for father's day! Well I really have to go, bye!" and with that Sakura Kinamoto was out of sight. Sighs could be heard from the students. Out of the many phrases heard, they all contained …

_dad_

_father_

_daddy_

_otosan_

Soon only Tomoyo and Eriol were left in the room. Tomoyo was humming a song, while putting her stuff inside her bag and Eriol patiently waited for her. There was something about her that was different today. The way she stood, or the way she spoke, the way she smiled, the way she hummed, or the way her eyes were sparkling…something Eriol couldn't lay his finger on.

"Ready to go?" Tomoyo asked the blue-haired teen. Eriol snapped away from his train of thoughts and gave Tomoyo a pleasant smile. He held out his hand and bowed his head.

"Shall we go milady?" He said in pure english with english accent. Tomoyo giggled at his childishness.

"Yes, my kind sir," she took his hand and they went out of the room.

Tomoyo was unusually quiet on their way home. A few blocks from the Daidouji manor, they passed by the King Penguin park.

"Can we stop for a while?" Tomoyo asked, looking at him with her empty pools of amethyst eyes. Eriol gave her a caring look and nodded. They made their way to the swings and sat down. Tomoyo stared at the ground while Eriol stared at Tomoyo.

"Please don't do that…" she said.

"Do what?"

"That…Don't look at me like that"

"Why?" a childish smile was on Eriol's face. "Is it illegal?"

Tomoyo laughed at her friend's 'innocent' face. Eriol looked at the setting sun.

"You can tell me anything you know?" He told her without looking at her.

Tomoyo stopped laughing. Her grip on the chains got tighter and she looked at the ground once again.

"Yes I know…I know that I can trust you with anything" she said, still not looking up.

Eriol felt a blush creeping up his face, feeling honored that Tomoyo told him that she trusts him with anything. He knew Tomoyo wasn't gonna start so he spoke of something he wanted to let out for a long time now.

"Thank you Tomoyo-chan…I trust you with everything too….even my life," He took a pause to absorb the young lady's laughter. " May I tell you then about something disturbing me?"

Tomoyo looked at him and gave him a smile that was always reserved for him.

"Sure, go ahead….just don't tell me it's about plans of taking over the world"

"Good, but no…my problems are simpler."

"And…."

"It's just about Father's day." He said looking at her with all the sincerity he could pour into his face. Tomoyo could see the little boy peeking out of the wiser reincarnation. She gestured for him to go on.

"On ocassions like this, I always feel left out…having no parents at all, well I guess that's not the only thing, not normal about me…but its one of the things that I actually wish I had." Eriol muttered, looking at his palms. Another hand came into view.

Tomoyo's.

He looked up only to find Tomoyo Daidouji in tears. Guilt overcame Eriol.

"Please don't cry…I'm sorry for telling you that stupid story" He told her in a rush. Tomoyo continued crying while shaking her head.

"Its not….that," Eriol deciphered inbetween the sobs. "It's just I feel so stupid."

"Tomoyo, my dear, you are never stupid"

"Lately I just…I've been thinking of how bad my situation is….not knowing my father at all…and I just feel bad for being so concieted and selfish…I only thought of myself…I didn't stop to think about you and your situation…" Tomoyo sobbed, covering her face with her hands. She heard Eriol leave his swing as the chains made a noise.

"Tomoyo-chan…" He whispered, squatting down in front of her. Tomoyo shaked her head and refused to show her face.

"Its alright to be selfish once in a while," he told her with a smile. He took her hands from her face and put it down on her lap. Tomoyo saw that he was crying as well. Eriol clasped Tomoyo's hands on her lap.

"You've done nothing in your whole life but care about what others feel…I think it's alright to think about yourself just once this time. And as for me, I've got everything I need. I have my gaurdians, my friends…I have you…That alone makes up for not having anyone to celebrate on father's day." Tomoyo gently cupped Eriol's cheek. She gave him a smile and kneeled down in front of him.

"I guess you're right," She said. "Not just me…you too…think about yourself for once, not Clow Reed. Just you, the 17 year old half known as Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"Yea…." He said. He leaned his head on Tomoyo's shoulder. "I promise one thing…"

"Hmm?"

"That I will be the best dad when the time comes"

"I'm sure you will"

It was a weird sight. Two teenagers, kneeling in front of each other in a playground. Tears uncontrollably falling from their eyes but smiles shining through their faces.

"_Happy father's day Daddy!" two kids yelled, as the burst into their parent's room, carrying a tray of…err...breakfast…in terms of five year olds._

"_Good morning…looks like some people were busy this morning," Eriol said giving his children a hug. _

"_Daddy you promised we'd go skiing today!" the little girl told her daddy, while putting his glasses on his face._

"_I did?"_

"_Yuh huh" nodded both the girl and the boy._

_A laugh came from the door, they turned around to look at the source._

" _Don't worry kids…Daddy's really good at keeping promises." An amethyst eyed woman smiled as she joined the three on the bed._

to my dad, my granpa and all the dads in the world


End file.
